Flash Mob Proposal
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: Proposing at Magic Kingdom, Disney World? Of course that's something only Wally West has the guts to pull off. Relax Bay Watch, everything's gonna be fine.


**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Before you kill me, please let me explain! I've got nothing to hide! I promise that I will finish 'Getting Used To This Distraction". It's only a matter of time. It's just that this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it out at about 3 AM. There will be another chapter of this. I'm almost done with it. In fact, I think there's more of a chance that this story will be finished faster than my other one. Oh well, c'est la vie.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice. But seriously, they're awesome. Can't wait for the next episode!

**QUESTION:** I've been going on a site for a while to watch Young Justice, but I fear that it may give me too many viruses. So I must ask, where do you guys get your daily dose of handsome and beautiful sidekicks in action? And I don't want to hear Youtube...I've already tried that. Thank you very much!

* * *

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this." Barbara Gordon crossed her arms, looking slightly annoyed yet very amused.

"Oh come on, Babs! Please I really want this to work out!" Wally freaked, waving his arms frantically. "I've been planning this out ever since Dick and I met! You _know_ how important this is to me!"

Roy snorted and slung an arm over Artemis' shoulder. "I really doubt that the first thing you thought when you met him was marriage, West. You were eleven, for god's sake." He retorted, sarcastic as ever. Artemis chuckled along.

"W-Well…" The speedster hesitated. "Maybe it was a little later, but that's not the point! I just need all of you to work with me today, 'kay? You all know the drill."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Loosen up, Bay Watch. You've told us a hundred times." Seeing Wally release a sigh from the anxiety he's been feeling all morning, she added, "And you really couldn't pick a spot better than _Magic Kingdom_?"

"Hey! It's where the magic happens!" Zatanna giggled. "Maybe this time Wally would _believe_."

Tim chuckled goodheartedly. "Okay, I think we should cut Wally some slack here. He's more freaked out about this than all of us put together."

"Thank you, Tim." Wally smiled out of gratitude. "Thank you for coming to my rescue_ like a good friend should_. Now is everyone ready? Roy, you're taking care of the music system. Artemis and Zatanna, you start us off. Babs, Tim, you and my buddies join in after the first stanza, and Superboy, are you _sure_ you won't reconsider?" The ginger asked one last time.

"Sorry, I don't dance." Superboy grumbled, crossing his arms.

Wally sighed. "Okay, fine. And then I'll join in last after calling M'gann and Kaldur to bring Dick over."

"Cool." Zatanna smiled and stretched. "Let's start."

Roy Harper walked over to the portable studio speaker they brought with them and started tuning it. It was connected to a CD player, and that was where the archer put in the CD brought especially for this occasion. Artemis and Zatanna walked to an empty part of street and started with their first pose. Some of the tourists looked curiously at the two, while others stopped, taking the hint that the two were about to put on a good show.

Roy then hit the play button, and soon the two girls were dancing in perfect sync to the tune of Marry You by Bruno Mars.

_It's a beautiful night. _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby! _

_I think I wanna marry you._

They were a hit. Tons of people gathered around them snapping pictures, cheering and clapping. Whoever choreographed the dance was a genius, and whoever chose such beautiful girls should be heralded as the next king. Some guys had the nerve to wolf whistle at them, which caused Roy to grit his teeth in annoyance; they did not just flirt with Artemis. _No they did not_.

_Is it the look in your eyes? _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby! _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

At this point, Barbara Gordon, Timothy Drake, Frederick, Elena, and Tom rushed in to join the dance as planned. Soon, all seven of them were dancing in perfect sync. Aside from Babs and Tim, the rest were Wally's friends from way back in high school. Coincidentally, the three of them had ended up in the same college with Wally, and they had stuck together ever since.

Around them, people had started doing a little dancing themselves. Some even decided to sing along. Wally looked down at his cell phone as the third stanza of the song passed by; it was about time to call.

_Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow. _

_Shots of patron, _

_And it's on, girl. _

The redhead dialed a number and put it near his ear. "Hey, Kaldur? Yeah, bring him in. It's time."

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no! _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! _

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go! _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready! _

Pocketing his phone, Wally took a deep breath and dove into the mass of cheering people. He reappeared in front of the dance group and joined in just as the chorus rolled around.

'_Cause it's a beautiful night. _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby! _

_I think I wanna marry you._

Cold sweat started pouring even though Wally was far from tired. Asking for Richard's hand in marriage was, after all, a very important moment in the speedster's life. Dick meant so much him, and he did think it was time that they took the next step. After all…they have been together for a good five years.

Oh Lord…

If Dick rejected him he'll never live it down.

_Is it the look in your eyes? _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby? _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

* * *

"Richard, M'gann! The rest of the group called us back. We should hurry and not keep them waiting." Kaldur called out, a hidden smile on his face.

In an attempt to distract Dick and keep him away from Wally and the rest of the gang, M'gann used her easily excitable personality and dragged Dick off in order to take pictures with the different fairy tale princesses. Exasperated at the sweet alien's behavior, Dick nonetheless humored the young woman by letting himself get dragged around to places.

So far, Dick thought to himself, they had visited Snow White and her prince, Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip, and even Disney's newest additions, Rapunzel and her guy, Eugene. And apparently according to M'gann, they still haven't met up with Jasmine and her hubby, Aladdin, Cinderella and her Prince Charming, and of course, Mulan and Shang. Dick honestly wasn't sure that Mulan even qualified as a fairy tale princess, but he was more amazed that M'gann could actually remember all these characters.

"Oh! And we can't forget Alice!"

"But…Alice isn't even a princess. She's an over-imaginative twelve-year-old who hated books without pictures."

"And Tiana!"

"Who?"

"The Frog Princess!"

Oh yes, and the young and hardworking amphibian. Dick thought bitterly and wondered why he ever agreed to come in the first place.

Fearing that M'gann might just become too engrossed in her hunt for princesses, Kaldur came along to keep an eye on them both in order to make sure that Wally's plan would be a success.

The aquatic male smiled; he was not surprised that the speedster would end up proposing to who used to be called the "baby" of the team. In fact, Kaldur was surprised that Wally didn't do this sooner; the connection between them was strong and on a whole new level, and Kaldur could almost guarantee that if you punched one of them in the stomach the other would feel the pain too.

Dick looked ready to cry with joy when he heard the Atlantian's voice, and he pranced –yes, _pranced_- over to the man and grabbed on to his hands.

"I…Just…_Thank you, my angel_!" He exclaimed, so dramatic yet hilarious at the same time.

Kaldur raised his eyebrow and smiled a slanted smile. "Um…okay, Dick, whatever you say."

A few paces away, M'gann pouted, but secretly winked at Kaldur when Dick wasn't looking. The aquatic male winked back; both secretly knew what was in store for the young man when they got back.

Dick was in for quite a surprise.

* * *

"Wally!" Roy called out over the music. "They're here!"

'Oh crap!' The ginger thought and swallowed hard, but made sure not to lose the rhythm of his feet and the music. 'Come on, West. Don't get cold feet now!'

The crowd was big, so he couldn't really see Dick who was walking toward the gathering with a confused expression on his face.

Richard pushed himself through the crowd with great difficulty until he saw Superboy. Relief washed through him at seeing a familiar face.

"Hey, Supey. What's going on?"

Connor smiled, which looked quite deliciously attractive. "Just watch and see!"

Dick turned his attention to the dance group and immediately spotted a mop of fiery hair and a pair of emerald eyes. "W-Wally?" He stuttered, eyes widening. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hello Megan!" M'gann bopped him on the head. "This is obviously for you! Listen to the song!"

_Is it the look in your eyes? _

_Or is it this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby! _

_I think I wanna marry you. _

If Grayson's eyes were wide before this, they were surely the sizes of dinner plates by now.

A blush graced his handsome features and suddenly he felt scared and excited at the same time. Some of the people in the crowd heard what M'gann said and finally realized that this was a flash mob proposal…to a man.

The reactions were…interesting. Many people wolf-whistled, not caring that this was a man-to-man affair. But a good amount of people grew a little less enthusiastic, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the situation but didn't want to ruin the precious moment for the two. They at least had the decency to smile and politely clap. Of course, there were also some people who just left, disgusted with the idea of a homosexual relationship. Still, the positive attention from the majority was more than what Wally could hope for.

The ginger stopped dancing and walked towards his soon-to-be fiancé. Dick released a breathless laugh and crossed his arms, his blushing face showing expressions from surprise, to amusement, and to disbelief. If Wally looked closer, then he could've seen a hint of nervousness from the brunet as well.

And then, as if in a dream, the speedster got down on one knee in front of the acrobat. From his pocket, West took out a wine-colored velvet box and held it in front of his beloved.

"You know, I practiced for this very moment over a million times, but I completely forgot what I was about to say." The speedster nervously grinned. "I could babble endlessly about all the ways that I love you –in fact, I don't think I could ever stop even if you told me to. I know we've been through our tough times, had our fair share of fights, and yes, maybe I'm not that attractive when I'm eating…and you still haven't failed to tick me off sometimes with your bratty nature."

A tick formed on Dick's forehead and his smile started twitching as the crowd laughed at Wally's words.

'You…are just -no. I am _so_ not feeling the aster.' He thought, embarrassed in front of all these people.

But the ginger was not done yet. "But all the things you do, whether good or bad, have made me realized that… I won't settle for anyone else other than Richard Grayson."

At those words, the brunet's eyes widened somewhat before they softened into a gentle ocean blue. 'Damn him,' He thought with happiness bursting from the seams. 'Always managing to say the right things at the last possible minute.'

"So…Will you marry me?"

If Dick could've been any more out of character, he would've burst into tears. But instead, he just shook his head and laughed breathlessly once again. How could he _not_ marry Walls after everything they've been through? "Dork, like you need to ask." With his hands on his hips, the ex-sidekick flashed his trademark smirk.

There was suddenly a wave of noise among the crowd; the cheers and applause were deafening. West smiled so big that people thought his face was going to split in two. He quickly got up and ran to embrace his now-official fiancé, and Dick threw his arms around the neck of his soon-to-be hubby.

"Oh my god this is finally happening! This is so happening, I feel excited and relieved at the same time!" Roy cried out sarcastically, looking up as if he was talking to God. Artemis heard him and cracked up; really, it was about time Wally got off his arse and propose already.

Timothy wolf-whistled like crazy while Zatanna and M'gann jumped up and down while hugging, giggling like fangirls. Kaldur was filming this whole time, not wanting to pass up this chance. Roy and Superboy shared a brofist moment. It was totally awesome how, with the exception of Kaldur, nobody acted like their age.

Wally let go after one last squeeze from their embrace. He then opened the velvet box and put the ring onto his fiancé's ring finger. "I tried to get the stone to be the closest shade to your eyes. Took me forever, but I still prefer the color of your eyes though." He grinned and held Grayson's hand under the sunlight.

It was a blue diamond; a rare species of stone. It glittered and shone majestically under the light. The silver band –most likely platinum with sterling silver coating- contrasted handsomely with the gem. It was a delicate piece of work. The acrobat gawked at it; this was no doubt an expensive ring.

"It's...fantastic." Dick looked at the ring with rare tenderness and smiled a real smile. "I'm officially whelmed."

The two then shared a kiss, which caused Zatanna and M'gann to squeal even louder. Artemis was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while standing next to the two; she was happy for Wally and Dick, but seriously, getting this worked up was _so_ not her thing.

Hearing the girls, the brunet started giggling and had to break off the kiss. He smirked up at the redhead with his arms still around Wally's neck. "Of course we had to be the center of attention once again." He said and shook his head.

West let out a brilliant airy laugh. "Hey, cheers to us."

'_Cause it's a beautiful night. _

_We're looking for something dumb to do. _

_Hey baby! _

_I think I wanna marry you._

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ.** Ya know...I do appreciate people who take the time to read this. I really do. But more than anything, I love feedback from my readers to see how am I doing. The most important reason why I started writing on this site was to develop my creative writing skills, and so I appreciate constructive criticism of any kind. No flames please. They don't tell me anything but only show how immature you are. Thank you so much!

**QUESTION:** I've been going on a site for a while to watch Young Justice, but I fear that it may give me too many viruses. So I must ask, where do you guys get your daily dose of handsome and beautiful sidekicks in action? And I don't want to hear Youtube...I've already tried that. Thank you very much!


End file.
